


Best Surprise!

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [21]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Mei and Alte have returned from finding Tenebrae's body (with Lord Scourge's help), and now they need Kira's help to deal with the fallout of that.
Relationships: Ashara Zavros/OMC, Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor/Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython, Nadia Grell/OMC, background Kira Carsen/Felix Iresso/Theron Shan
Series: Femslash February 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Collections: Femslash February





	Best Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'canon'.
> 
> Part of the Jedi Besties 'verse Umbralillium and I have created together. It's an AU because we've decided KotFE and after don't happen in the main 'verse, but the prompt got me thinking.

"I feel really guilty that we've spent all this time looking for Vitiate's original body," Mei confided to Alte as they prepared to disembark Kira's ship once it landed on Odessan.

Alte paused in checking that all of her things were packed to tug Mei into a hug, kissing her softly. "Me, too. I wish we could have helped Kira, but--"

"--as long as Tenebrae's body remained, he could still come back." Mei sighed and wrapped her arms around Alte, resting her head on her wife's shoulder. "I know."

She smiled when Alte kissed her forehead. "We're here now, at least."

"Yeah. It'll be weird to help Kira instead of _her_ helping _us_ , but a good weird." Mei reluctantly straightened up so they could continue gathering their things.

Alte chuckled, turning back to check her bag. "Yes, though I'm even happier that our brothers have survived and found their way to Odessan."

"I can't wait to see Vort again." Mei grinned at the thought of seeing her big brother. "And, of course, Te'rund, Nadia, and Ashara, too."

"Of course," Alte agreed with a soft laugh.

They finished gathering their things in silence and left to wait at the exit hatch with Kira while Felix and Theron worked together to land the ship. Once they felt it settle, Kira pressed the button to open the exit hatch. "Welcome to Odessan, Mei and Zu."

As the ramp slowly lowered, Mei's mouth dropped open in shock and she could sense Alte's surprise through their bond. Waiting on the grassy landing field were the exact people they'd most wanted to see. Going by the shocked expressions on the others' faces, they hadn't expected to see Mei and Alte. A smile slowly spreading across her face, Mei exclaimed, "Vort!"

"Mei!" Vort took a few steps forward as she rushed down the ramp, somersaulting off the end and leaping into the air the moment her feet hit the ground.

Vort laughed, even as he staggered when he caught her. She hugged him tight. "Kira told us you were alive, but she didn't tell us you'd be waiting!"

"She just asked us to meet the ship, she didn't say why," Nadia explained, joining them as Mei dropped to the ground.

Mei turned and hugged Nadia tight. "You've-- wow, I can sense how strong you've become in the Force. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Mei." Nadia smiled and ducked her head. Mei had no doubt that she was blushing under her facepaint.

They joined Alte, Te'rund, and Ashara next, exchanging greetings. Mei hugged her brother-in-law as tightly as she had her brother. "It's so good to see you both again."

"We've wondered where you two disappeared to," Te'rund replied, returning the hug with a fond smile. "We figured you were together at least."

Ashara laughed as Mei released Te'rund and turned to hug her. "As if anything could have kept them apart."

"Something did once," Mei reminded them, her smile dimming briefly at the reminder of her time under Vitiate's control. She shook it off and smiled firmly. "Never again."

Kira, Felix, and Theron joined them then. "So, did you all like my surprise?"

"Thank you, Kira." Mei turned and hugged her best friend once again, delighted to be with her family once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Mei and Vort are my OCs while Alte and Te'rund are Umbralillium's OCs.


End file.
